


Lidmašīnu katastrofas un citas problēmas ceļojot

by Norias



Category: Dirty Pair (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Keja un Jurija nonāk bīstamā teroristu ķīlnieču lomā, taču abām ar to nav nekāda sakara. Tomēr abas aģentes neplāno mierīgi sēdēt un ļaut teroristiem rīkoties kā viņiem labpatiksies.





	Lidmašīnu katastrofas un citas problēmas ceļojot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Air Disasters and Other Problems with Travelling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456470) by S. Hagen. 



> Tulkojums latviski veikts 2006.g. 4. aprīlī. Autora piekrišana saņemta.

Klīvelsona bija vidusmēra planēta, kas maz ko spēja piedāvāt cilvēcei, izņemot mūžamežus, kas klāja gandrīz visu tropiskās planētas sauszemi. Mežs bija avots virknei retu un vērtīgu augu valsts sugu.

Uz planētas atradās tikai viena pilsēta - Klīvelsona Prime, kas bija gandrīz pilnīgā izolācijā zem kupoliem, lai pasargātu tās iemītniekus no savvaļas iemītniekiem, kas bija mituši šeit ilgi pirms te spēra kāju pirmie cilvēki.

Pilsēta sastāvēja no piecpadsmit līmeņiem, katrs no tiem teju vai pilsēta pati par sevi. Apakšējos līmeņos bija uzbūvētas neskaitāmas fabrikas un pārstrādes centri, kas nodarbojās ar planētas augu valsts bagātību pārstrādi. Virs tiem sekoja administratīvie līmeņi, tad tirdzniecības centri un dzīvojamie līmeņi.

Divi augšējie līmeņi bija atvēlēti tūrisma industrijai - burvīgas viesnīcas, teātri, luksus veikali, ceļojumu aģentūras, kas par bargu naudu organizēja klientiem safari džungļos, un simtiem līdzīga veida uzņēmumu naudas izvilināšanai no lētticīgajiem. Uz jumta savukārt atradās planētas galvenais kosmoports, kas apkalpoja privātos kosmoplānus un pasažieru kuģus. Lielie kravas kuģi izmantoja savas nolaišanās platformas, kas bija izbūvētas džungļos ap pilsētu.

Bija agra pievakare, un tāpēc cilvēku skaits kosmoportā bija visai ievērojams. Cits aizlidoja, cits ieradās, daži vienkārši izmantoja pāris brīvās stundas kamēr viņu kuģi palika orbītā un tika apkalpoti un uzpildīti ar degvielu un citiem resursiem. Cauri visam šim pūlim visai mērķtiecīgi soļoja divas jaunas lēdijas, virzoties uz iekāpšanas terminālu numur seši.

Brunetes garie mati bija saņemti prom no sejas ar sūnu zaļu matu lentu, pieskaņotu tādas pašas krāsas blūzei. Viņa bija tērpusies tumši zila zīda svārkos mazliet pāri celim, un kājās viņai bija melnas kurpītes ar maziem zilu lentīšu pušķīšiem, bet mugurā tumši zila zīda žakete, kas pilnībā piesedza magnētisko pistoli slepenajā makstī zem paduses. Skaistā seja, jo īpaši lielās zilās acis kas iekļāva sevī nevainības, inteliģences, līdzjūtības un nebēdnības mistrojumu, bija asā kontrastā ar nāvējošo ieroci ko viņa nesa sev līdzi.

Viņas kompanjone, mazliet garāka rudmate, bija tikpat skaista. Sarkanie mati bija izķemmēti taisni, pārsieti ar melnu lentu un savilkti astē virs labā pleca. Viņa bija ģērbusies brīvās melnās biksēs, baltā blūzītē un noplukušā brūnā ādas jakā, kas arī slēpa zem sevis magnētisko pistoli slepenajā makstī. Melnās dabīgas ādas kurpes asi noklaudzēja pret termināla grīdu, viņām ieejot telpā. Brūnās acis slēpa īsta plēsoņas cienīgu skatienu, kas spēja padarīt cilvēkus ļoti nervozus. Šobrīd gan zvērs slēpās aiz krietnas humora devas un snauduļoja.

"Tātad ko viņi īsti sacīja, kad tu piezvanīji?" Keja painteresējās, atglaužot no sejas vienu vaļēju rudo matu šķipsnu.

"Nu... Vispirms viņi ārkārtīgi vēlējās zināt, kā mēs esam nokļuvušas no Lendsgrīnas uz Klīvelsonu bez mūsu kuģa." Jurija atbildēja, apstājoties un ar skatienu pavadot kādu jaunu patīkama izskata vīrieti, kas pagāja viņām garām. Kad aplūkošanas objekts pazuda ap stūri, viņa turpināja. "Es vēl biju tikusi tikai līdz pusei, kad viņi paziņoja, ka tālākais viņus vairs neinteresējot."

"Vai par to kas notikās uz Lendsgrīnas, ir kādas ziņas?"

"Baumo par ūdens saindēšanu planetārā mērogā. Centrālais Kompjūters, kā vienmēr, mūs attaisnoja."

"Bet kā gan citādi! Tā nebija mūsu vaina! Paklau, kā tu domā, vai tas, ka mēs, tā sacīt, mazliet nomiedzām Kelthīmu, viņus pārāk neuztrauca?"

"Nu, TrīsDabljūĀ protams būs mazliet saīguši. Starp citu, sen gribēju pavaicāt. Kā ir iespējams kādu 'tā sacīt mazliet nomiegt'?"

Keja izlēma ignorēt Jurijas jautājumu, izsverot ka tas nav atbildes vērts pat tad ja viņai tāda būtu.

"Tad kur šobrīd atrodas mūsu 'Enģelis'?" viņa atbildes vietā pavaicāja.

"Smagā transporta 'Valkīrija' kravas tilpnē, atrodas orbītā virs planētas vēl sešas stundas."

"Mēs lidosim ar komercreisu?"

"Nē," Jurija pasmaidīja. "Es pasūtīju privāto šatlu. Mūms tikai jāpiereģistrējas, jāsaņem atļauja pacelties, un mēs pametīsim šo planētu."

"Ideāli. Nekādu sīku nošmulējušos aurojošu bērneļu."

* * *

Uz ceturtā skrejceļa rāmi piezemējās Lidojums 5XC2. Tas nolaidās izmantojot antigravu ģeneratorus, un tad sāka virzīties uz termināla pusi, lai izlādētu divus tūkstošus pasažieru un kravu.

Kosmoplāns bija milzīgs, lielākais no modeļiem, kam vēl bija tiesības nolaisties pilsētas kosmoporta teritorijā. Šobrīd tā dzinēji palēnām stājās, pilotam ieslēdzot bremžu klučus, apturot pēdējo kustību uz priekšu un apstādinot kosmoplānu blakus termināla izejai.

Viss noritēja perfekti. Vienīgais, uz ko pilots nebija gatavs, bija sieviete ar milzīgu plazmas šaujamo, kas iegāzās pilota kabīnē, sašāva bortinženieri un pavēlēja noslēgt visas izejas.

Visur citur lidmašīnā citi teroristi arī vilka ārā savus ieročus no ekranētajām plecu somām un pārņēma kontroli.

* * *

Sestā termināla iekšienē Felstons pacietīgi gaidīja, kamēr milzīgais kosmoplāns lēnām ieņēma tam atvēlēto vietu viņa plānā. Viņa brūnās acis pārslīdēja apkārtnei, ievērojot pārējos komandas locekļus, kas visi atradās tiem paredzētajās vietās. Tališia, tērpusies apkalpojošā personāla formā, tikko bija pieslēgusies termināla galvenajam kontroles datoram. Viņš attrausa vienu nepaklausīgu brūno matu šķipsnu no acīm, un tad uzlika spoguļbrilles.

Felstons bija gara auguma, un atlētiski veidots, visādi citādi visai pievilcīgo seju mazliet bojāja gara rēta, kuru Felstons nekad nebija vēlējies izņemt. Mugurā viņam bija pelēks uzvalks, balts krekls un brūna kaklasaite, pieskaņota viņa acu tonim. Nekustīgs, viņš ļāva pūlim plūst sev apkārt, stāvot tam pāri.

No zelta auskara viņa kreisajā ausī atskanēja kluss pīkstiens. Laiks sākt izrādi, Felstons pasmaidīja, atgrūžot atpakaļ žaketes rokgalu un atsedzot nelielu datoru, kas bija aplikts ap kreiso roku.

Viņa kompanjoni visi kā viens reizē ķērās pie saviem ieročiem. Ģitāru futlāri tika atvērti, izņemot ārā šautenes un munīciju. No rokas bagāžas iznira mašīnpistoles un automāti. Kāda jauna sieviete no bērnu ratiņiem izvilka smago rokas ložmetēju. Tališia meistarīgi izpildīja savu uzdevumu atgriezt terminālu no ārpasaules, iedarbinot avārijas durvju aizvēršanas mehānismu un noslidinot pāri visām ieejām triecienizturīgus ekrānus.

* * *

Felstons pieskārās pāris pogām uz sava datora, iedarbinot parabolisko mikrofonu. Viņa ļaudis jau paslepus bija izvietojuši pa termināla teritoriju mazus bet jaudīgus skaļruņus. Galu galā, ja tu uzstājies publikas priekšā, publikai tevi ir jādzird.

"Labvakar, lēdijas un džentlmeņi. Apsveicu jūs visus ar to, ka no šī brīža jūs esat Biedrības Cīņai Par Labāku Valdību ķīlnieki! Ja jūs saglabāsiet mieru, man nevajadzēs nogalināt pārāk daudz no jūsu vidus lai iedzītu respektu pārējos. Bet, lai pierādītu, ka es runāju nopietni, ļaujiet man veikt nelielu paraugdemonstrējumu." Pistole parādījās viņa rokā ātrāk nekā to spēja izsekot skatiens. Vientuļš šāviens, un netālu stāvošs pusmūža vīrs tika pasists gaisā un aizlidināts kādus divus metrus tālāk, kur palika guļam, uz baltā krekla krūšu rajonā plešoties sarkanam plankumam.

"Man tas nesagādāja īpašu prieku," Feltons turpināja, tā it kā runātu par tikko apēstām pusdienām. "Es no tiesas ienīstu nepieciešamību nogalināt vēl kādu no jums, bet, ja tas būs nepieciešams, es to darīšu ne mirkli nevilcinoties. Es varu nogalināt jūs visus, jo jūs esat tikai drošības rezerve. Lidmašīnā, kas tikko nolaidās, man ir vēl divi tūkstoši ķīlnieku, kā arī pietiekami daudz sprāgstvielu un degvielas, lai pilnībā sagrautu kosmoportu un pāris līmeņus zem mums. Cik tieši, es diemžēl nevaru jums pateikt, mēs netikām ieguvuši precīzus izbūves plānu datus. Es ceru, ka jūs piedosiet man šo neprecizitāti. Un starp citu, tīri informācijai, sprāgstvielas nav kodolieroči. Varbūt mēs arī esam maniakāli teroristi, kā mūs dēvē valdība, bet mēs vismaz esam videi draudzīgi."

"Tāpat man ir jāsaka, ka lidmašīnā atrodas vairākas elektromagnētiskā pulsa ģenerēšanas bumbas, kas eksplodējot izraisīs visai interesantas reakcijas jebkurā neekranētā elektroniskā ierīcē trīssimts kilometru rādiusā. Ja mana dzīvība šobrīd būtu atkarīga no kādas tādas iekārtas, es patiesi justos pavisam nelāgi." Smaids viņa sejā bija absolūti neviltots. Feltona komanda palika uz vietas, uzmanīgi vērojot pūli.

"Ak jā, es varu saderēt, ka šobrīd jūs visus nomoka tikai viens jautājums - kāda velna pēc es visu šo esmu uzsācis? Vai tas būtu tāpēc, ka es uzaugu ģimenē bez mīlestības, vai arī bērnībā man neiemācīja atšķirt labo un ļauno? Protams nē, tie ir iemesli, kāpēc man šis darbs sagādā prieku, bet tas nav pietiekams iemesls, kāpēc lai es to darītu."

"Tirāniskās Apvienotās Galaktikas speciālo policijas spēku vienība ir sagūstījusi mūsu varonīgo un ārkārtīgi jauko un piemīlīgo BCLV vadoni Miho Sakanu, un patlaban viņa tiek turēta ieslodzījumā šai pašā pilsētā. Mēs pieprasām viņu atbrīvot. Ja trīsdesmit minūšu laikā viņa nebūs šeit, notiks ļoti liels un ļoti spēcīgs sprādziens. Es ceru ka jūs visi apzināties, pret katru no jums individuāli man nav ne mazāko pretenziju, un šis nav personiskas dabas jautājums starp jums un mani. Tāpēc atslābinieties, palasiet kādu grāmatu, paņemiet bārā vēl vienu dzērienu, taču pat nemēģiniet pasākt kaut ko muļķīgu." Feltons atkal pasmaidīja, un viņa roka ar ieroci ieslīdēja atpakaļ azotē, novietojot pistoli zem paduses nēsājamā makstī. Publika terminālā visi stāvēja šokā sastinguši kur nu katru bija pārsteigusi uzruna. Tas ir, visi, izņemot dažus...

* * *

Anita Redsone sēdēja pie sava lielā tērauda un stikla kompozīta rakstāmgalda un klausījās Felstona uzrunā. To pārraidīja jau četras ziņu stacijas un ik pēc brīža pieslēdzās vēl kāda. Bija pilnīgi skaidrs, ka Felstons bija nopietni parūpējies par pārraides organizēšanu, un to lai viņu izdzirdētu visi planētas iedzīvotāji. Viņas ofiss atradās ēkā astotajā līmenī.

Viņa bija vidēja vecuma sieviete, lai gan pēc skata to nevarēja pateikt, un visai pievilcīga, par ko bija jāpateicas kā dabas dotumiem tā arī plastiskās ķirurģijas sasniegumiem. Viņas melnais kostīms bija mazliet saburzījies, svārki uzrāvušies nedaudz uz augšu līdz pus lielam. Pie žaketes atloka bija nelielā Speciālās Policijas Vienības nozīmīte. Zilās acis bija mazliet dūmakaini sapņainas, gaiši brūnie mati apgriezti īsi un izplūkāti pēc pēdējā modes ieteikuma. Klausoties Felstona prasībās, viņas seja pieņēma garlaikotu izteiksmi.

"Bos!" atsprāga durvis un kabinetā iedrāzās viņas palīgs Sems. Viņš bija jauns un nemaskēja to. Mugurā viņam bija līdzīga paskata melns uzvalks, gaišie mati bija sasieti uz muguras zirgastē. Anitai nebija ne jausmas, kādā krāsā bija viņa acis, jo tās slēpās aiz permanenti pie sejas piestiprinātajām optiskajām lēcām. "Kosmoportā..."

"Es jau dzirdēju." Anita aprāva viņu, pastiepjot roku un paņemot no vāzes vienu no violetajām rozēm. Viņa pievērtām acīm ieelpoja, izbaudot puķes aromātu.

"Ko mēs darīsim?"

"Neko." Anita ļāva puķei izslīdēt no pirkstiem un novelties lejā uz grīdas, tad pastiepās un novilka svārkus uz leju pāri celim.

"Bet ķīlnieki..."

"Ap diviem tūkstošiem kosmoplānā, vēl kāds tūkstotis terminālā. Pilsētas mērs jau ir mobilizējis vietējo varu, viņi veic četru kosmoportam tuvāko līmeņu evakuāciju. Pret elektromagnētisko impulsu tiek sagatavoti slāpētājģeneratori, kā arī ir izsludināts ārkārtējs stāvoklis. Pat pie ļaunākā aprēķina, upuru skaits nepārsniegs desmit tūkstošus. Vai vari iedomāties, kādu asinspirti tikusi brīvībā sarīkos Miho?"

"Bet..."

"Nekādu 'bet'! Kad tu pieņēmi šo darbu un devi zvērestu, tu zināji, ka pienāks brīdis, kad tev vajadzēs rīkoties tāpat kā man šobrīd. Miho es neatbrīvošu.

"To būs grūti izskaidrot preses konferencē," Sems klusi piebilda.

Anita gandrīz iesmējās. Gandrīz.

"Varbūt, bet pēc sprādziena, ja vien teroristi nebūs ko saķīmiķojuši greizi, nebūs palicis daudz pierādījumu ko izpētīt. Mēs vienmēr varēsim apgalvot, ka mēģinājām izpildīt teroristu prasības, bet kādam idiotam ar šaujamo kritiskā mirklī uzdeva nervi un sākās apšaude. Vai kaut ko tamlīdzīgu."

"Domā, ķīlniekiem ir kaut mazākās izredzes?"

"BCLV ir pilna ar fanātiķiem, un Felstons ir trakākais pēc pašas Miho. Es katrā ziņā uz to nederētu."

* * *

Keja un Jurija saskatījās. Viņas abas apzinājās, ka tikko bija noklausījušās nāves spriedumu visiem klāt esošajiem. SPV neatbrīvos gūstekni, viņi nekad nepiekāpās teroristu prasībām, savukārt lai sazinātos ar kādu ar augstāku autoritāti un pavēlētu viņiem piekāpties, bija vajadzīgas vismaz paris stundas.

Neviena no viņām nešaubījās, ka BCLV izpildīs draudus, abām bija agrāka darba pieredze cīņā ar nelielām fanātiskām teroristu organizācijām.

Abas apzinājās, ka viņas būs pagalam, ja gaidīs, un nāve bija visai ticams iznākums ja viņas kaut ko pasāks.

"Tātad?" Jurija piešķieba galvu.

"Mēs varam notīties no šejienes?"

"Tikai ja man būtu kāds jaudīgs kompis, pietiekami daudz laika to netraucēti izmantot, un tad iespēja atstāt starp mums un sprādzienu pēc iespējas ievērojamāku distanci."

"Varen maza varbūtība."

"Tiesa."

"Ja man jāaiziet, tad es gribu aiziet pati uz saviem noteikumiem." Keja paziņoja.

"Labāk kā tīģeriene, nevis kā jērs," Jurija klusi nomurmināja, taču viņas acīs jau iegailējās bīstamas uguntiņas.

Keja paskatījās apkārt un tad ar galvu norādīja uz vīru kādus metrus simts no viņām. No tās vietas bija lieliska iespēja šaut pa jebkuru no līdz šim pamanītajiem teroristiem.

Jurija apstiprinoši pamāja un tad norādīja uz sievieti ar ložmetēju, kas bija vistuvāk Kejas mērķim un visticamāk nodrošinātu piesegšanu ar uguni.

"Kā domā, pie kā varētu būt detonators?" Keja painteresējās.

"Pie muldētāja," Jurija pamāja uz Felstona pusi.

"Man arī tā liekas. Man viņu nošaut?"

"Jā. Pagaidi," Jurija iegrima domās, vērojot Felstonu. " Nē. Sašauj viņu pamatīgi, bet ne pavisam. Ja es būtu viņa vietā, es noteikti būtu ielikusi tajā rokas datorā mirušā vīra slēdzi. Ja vari, atšauj viņam otru roku."

"Piesegsi mani, kamēr es mērķēju."

"Mirklī kad viņš būs gar zemi, ņemam priekšā visus pārējos."

Pamājušas, viņas abas lēni sāka virzīties katra tuvāk savam mērķim.

* * *

Tuvojoties savam mērķim, Keja izslīdēja pa vidu starp vairākiem cilvēkiem, nogaidot līdz attālums saruka līdz pāris metriem. Cilvēku grupas viņai kalpoja kā aizsegs, veids kā noslēpt savu pārvietošanos. Tiesa, visi bija atrāvušies nost no teroristiem, izveidojot ap viņiem tukšuma zonu un tā izceļot ikvienu, kas tajā ielauztos. Kejai tas nāca tikai par labu.

Mērķis bija vidēja vecuma vīrs ar automātisko šauteni. Viņš pamanīja nozibam kaut ko sarkanu un pagriezās īstajā brīdī, lai saņemtu sejā Kejas elkoni. Apdullis viņš aizstreipuļoja atpakaļ, Keja izrāva ieroci no atslābušā tvēriena un tad ietrieca laidni viņam galvā ar kaulus dragājošu spēku.

* * *

Jurija no mugurpuses piezagās sievietei ar ložmetēju mirklī, kad viņa pagriezās lai paskatītos uz Kejas sacelto traci. Pielikusi pistoli pie upura pakauša, Jurija nospieda gaili, un tad uztvēra saļimstošo ķermeni.

Pienācis laiks nelielai diversijai, viņa nodomāja, izslidinot vienu roku zem mirušās paduses un satverot ložmetēju.

Ieroča uzkabe joprojām bija piesaistīta mirušajai teroristei, taču tas Jurijai īpaši netraucēja laist to darbā. Pāri pūļa galvai viņa ar garu kārtu noslaucīja vienu no teroristiem, kas bija iekārtojies snaipera pozīcijā uz gaisa tiltiņa.

* * *

Felstona roka automātiski sarāvās un pastiepās pie datora, gatava iedarbināt slēdzi, kad viņš beidzot samanīja kas notiek. Izskatījās, ka Džeida bija saķērusies ar kādu sievieti un abas stīvējās ap Džeidas ložmetēju. Ko tu neteiksi, kāds jērs bija gadījies ar iekšām. Cik žēl, ka nāksies nogalināt gan viņu, gan vēl kādu duci lai pārējos atkal iedzītu bijāšanu. Bet nekas, tūlīt pat tā problēma tiks atrisināta, viņš nodomāja atceroties par snaiperi un pat nenojaušot ka tas šobrīd jau bija miris.

* * *

Keja gandrīz jau krita panikā, kad sākoties apšaudei muldoņa bija pastiepies pie datora, taču tad viņš nomierinājās un atslāba. Kejai gan nebija skaidrs, kāpēc, bet viņa nebija no tiem kas skatīsies dāvinātam zirgam zobos. Uzmanīgi nomērķējusi, viņa pa pusei izpūta elpu, apstājās, un tad maigi nospieda gaili, līdz ierocis izšāva. Smagais kartečas lādiņš, paredzēts policijas standarta bruņuvestes caursišanai, burtiski atdalīja Felstona labo roku no ķermeņa. Kejas prāt, tas bija visai pamatīgs ievainojums.

Tagad atlika izrēķināties ar pārējiem, ja vien Jurija turpinās piesaistīt sev viņu uzmanību.

* * *

Jurija turēja sev priekšā sievietes līķi, ar to aizsedzoties no pretinieka uguns. Zem kleitas pavilktā bruņuveste uztvēra sevī lielāko daļu, taču kāds ierocis bija tik spēcīgs, ka teju izsitās cauri arī bruņuvestes mugurpusei un sāpīgi sita pa Jurijas krūtīm.

Viņa noslīga uz ceļiem, ļāva mirušajam ķermenim novelties lejā, un tad sprintā aizšāvās gar termināla ārējo malu, gar milzīgajiem bruņustikla logiem uz skrejceļiem. Aiz muguras viņa dzirdēja kā lodes rikošetē pret biezo stiklu, bet lāzeru viņa izjuta ar visām maņām reizē: gan jonizētā gaisa šņācoņu, gan karstumu, kad tas izurbās cauri viņas žaketei un blūzei un apsvilināja labo plecu, gan degušas miesas smārdu.

Jurija apsviedās ačgārni uz vienas kājas, ļaujot ķermenim pēc inerces slīdēt uz priekšu, un notēmēja pa vienu no tuvākajiem teroristiem. Izstrādātā urāna šautriņa ieurbās sievietes galvā, nošķaidot viņai aiz muguras esošos ar asinīm un smadzeņu gabaliņiem.

Ļaujot inercei atkal nest viņu tālāk, Jurija redzēja sabrūkam vēl vienu no teroristiem. Keja darbojās pilnā sparā.

* * *

Interesanti, cik lādiņu man ir palicis, Keja nodomāja atkal izšaujot, šoreiz pretiniekam tieši krūtīs. Vīrietim mugurā bija pastiprinātas drošības bruņuveste, taču tas nepasargāja viņa dzīvību, smagais lādiņš sadragāja krūšukaulu un saspieda sirdi.

Ja viņa bija pareizi saskaitījusi, terminālā bija palikuši vēl trīs teroristi. Ja ierocis bija pilnībā uzlādēts, un nevis kaut kāds nestandarta modelis, viņai vēl bija palikuši četri šāvieni.

Lielākā pūļa daļa šobrīd gulēja uz grīdas, pūloties sarauties pēc iespējas mazāki un neievērojamāki. Daži, kas veļ bija kājās, Keju īpaši netraucēja.

Viņa notēmēja pa tipu ar lāzeršauteni. Terorists mērķēja pa skrienošo Juriju un stāvēja nekustīgi kā mērķis šautuvē. Keja notēmēja viņam galvā, pagriežoties pret nākamo mērķi tūlīt pēc mēlītes nospiešanas.

Vēl divi, viņa nodomāja.

Skatoties pēc nākamā mērķa, Keja atklāja, ka pati ir kļuvusi par mērķi. Viņa pamanīja šāviena uzliesmojumu mirkli pirms lode aizķēra viņas elkoni.

Keja notēmēja, un tai pat mirklī vēl viens lādiņš ietriecās grīdas plāksnēs viņai priekšā. Akmens masas šķembas iecirtās viņas kājās. Tev trīc rokas, vecīt, viņa nodomāja, mērķēt tomēr vajag.

Trešais šāviens aizsvilpa viņai gar ausi. Viņas atbildes šāviens teju atdalīja pretinieka galvu no rumpja.

* * *

Pūlis izskatījās gatavs sākt panikot, tomēr viņi vēl bija gatavi dot Jurijai pietiekami daudz vietas. Prātīgākie neviens nevēlējās atrasties uz ugunslīnijas. Šaušana bija teju vai apklususi. Keja laikam veiksmīgi tiek galā ar saviem pienākumiem, Jurija nodomāja, kopš brīža kad viss sākās, viņai nebija bijis iespējas paskatīties kā sokas partnerei.

Jurija taisni gatavojās izlemt pa kuru pusi apskriet apkārt ļaužu pulciņam, kas nespēja izlemt uz kuru pusi mesties, kad no to vidus izlēca sieviete tehniķa uniformā ar pamatīgu duramo rokā.

Jurijas ieroci turošā roka uzliesmoja sāpju lēkmē, kad asmens pāršķēla pirkstus līdz pat kaulam.

Teroriste atpakaļvēzienā ietrieca dunča spalu pa Jurijas delnu. Nokrakšķēja kauli, un meitene nespēja noturēt pistoli atslābušajā tvērienā, tā izvēlās ārā.

"Sūds," Jurija atsprāga atpakaļ, izvairoties no naža vēziena.

Sieviete spieda viņu atpakaļ, Jurija pūloties atgūt balansu un atkāpjoties no bīstamā dunča.

Nolēmusi pāriet uzbrukumā, Jurija pamēģināja iespert pretiniecei pa saules pinumu. Atlika tikai noelsties, kad viņas spēriens tika nobloķēts, un pēc mirkļa duncis iešņāpa pamatīgu robu augšstilbā.

Iedzīta atpakaļ aizsardzībā, un kājas ievainojuma palēnināta, Jurija nu bija spiesta bloķēt nazi ar rokām, un drīz vien viņas rokas klāja sekli šņāpieni, bet žakete un blūzīte pamazām pārvērtās skrandās.

Mirkļa neuzmanība, viena vienīga sekunde veltīta muļķīgai domai par to ka tā tiek sabojāta viņas mīļākā blūzīte, un nākamajā mirklī dunča asmens ieslīdēja starp ribām. Jurija izjuta šo dedzinošo sajūtu, apspieda panikas uzplaiksnījumu un atlēca atpakaļ, nost no dunča.

Piespiedusi kreiso roku pie brūces, viņa sajuta kā caur pirkstiem pulsējot plūst asinis. Cik dziļi, viņa nodomāja, vai skarta pleira, vai ir skartas plaušas? Caurejošs plaušas ievainojums šai mirklī nozīmētu viņas nāvi. Tad viņa izmeta šīs domas no galvas un sagatavojās nākamajam cīņas raundam.

* * *

Keja pamanīja pēdējo no teroristiem skrienam uz runātāja pusi, laikam jau lai nosūtītu signālu uz lidmašīnu. Viņš vēl bija metrus divdesmit no mērķa, kad priekšpēdējais lādiņš no šautenes izšķaidīja viņa smadzenes.

Un tas nu ir viss, viņa nodomāja, sākot skatīties pēc Jurijas. Keja pagriezās īstajā brīdī lai ieraudzītu partneri asinīm noplūdušu atlecam atpakaļ no kādas sievietes.

Keja pacēla šauteni, bet tad Jurija bija viņai ceļā, traucējot nomērķēt.

* * *

Jurija nobloķēja nākamo cirtienu, un tad iegriezās pretinieces aizsardzības iekšienē. Ja pretiniece pagūtu laikus noreaģēt, nekas nekavētu viņu ietriekt dunci Jurijas neaizsargātajā rīklē, tomēr Jurija paguva pirmā.

3WA aģente parāva savu elkoni uz augšu un pretinieces paribē. Viņas sejā uzplauka smaids, dzirdot kā nokrakšķ kauli, kā roka ar dunci noraustās un tad ierocis izveļas no atslābstošā tvēriena un ar šķindoņu atsitās pret grīdas plāksnītēm.

Viņa aizkāpās nost no pretinieces, uzņēma ātrumu un tad veltīja viņai pamatīgu spērienu pa žokli.

Apmierināta, Jurija skatījās kā teroriste sabrūk uz grīdas. Piespiedusi roku pie sāniem, viņa apvaldīja vēlēšanos zaudēt samaņu.

"Jurij!" Keja skriešus pievienojās viņai. "Kā ar tevi? Viss kārtībā?!!"

"Aptuveni tā kā varētu gaidīt."

"Tik slikti, ko?" Keja nopūtās.

"Nav tik traki. Ejam, es gribu pārbaudīt slēdzi," Jurija devās uz Felstona pusi. Pārsteidzoši, bet elpošana nebija pārāk apgrūtināta. Varbūt ka duncis nebija ieurbies pārāk dziļi.

"Pagaidi mani!" Keja uzsauca, metoties pakaļ Jurijai, aizkavējoties tikai uz sekundi, lai paceltu pistoli.

Jurija noslīga uz ceļiem blakus Felstonam, piesargājoties lai neiekāptu asinīs, kas nu vairs tikko samanāmā straumītē pulsēja ārā no tā, kas bija palicis pāri no viņa rokas. Pievilkusi sev klāt veselo roku, viņa sāka pārbaudīt datoru.

"Turi," Keja pasniedza Jurijai pistoli, pietupjoties blakus.

"Paldies," brunete neapzinoties ievietoja ieroci žaketes kabatā. Viņa ieslēdza datora galveno ekrānu. "Nu ir sūdi..."

"Kas?" Keja vērīgi paskatījās uz partneri, kuras gaišā āda bija tik bāla ka teju varēja sacensties ar ģipša apmetumu, visticamāk ka no asiņu zaudējuma.

"Tas sasodītais verķis kontrolē viņa pulsu un citas dzīvības pazīmes."

"Domā, viņš iestādījis to, lai viss ietu gaisā ja pats atdos galus?" Tad Keja apdomāja to, ko tikko bija pateikusi. Fanātisks terorists no grupējuma, kas bija pazīstami ar savu ekstrēmismu. "Stulbs jautājums," viņa atzina.

"Ej. Dabū visus ārā no lidmašīnas," Jurija atmeta nost mazo paneli lai atsegtu vadu mudžekli. Izvilkusi tos ārā, viņa iesprauda divus galus sava kreisā delna pamatnē. Keja pamanīja kā ap to smailēm lēni sariešas divas mazas asiņu pērlītes.

"Ko tu taisies darīt?"

"Nodarbināt šo verķi tā kā vēl neviens nav nodarbinājis. Tev ir aptuveni desmit minūtes." Jurija pārslēdza monitoringa funkcijas uz kontaktiem savā rokā. Rādītāji nostabilizējās, taču dators ieteica viņai steidzīgi domāt par nokļūšanu slimnīcā. "Ej," viņa vēlreiz uzsauca.

Keja pamāja, pielēca kājās un metās skriet uz logu pusi.

"Kāds, dabūniet taču vaļā šo ūķi!" viņa uzsauca, laužoties cauri cilvēku pūlim.

Drīz vien viņa bija sasniegusi mirušo sievieti ar ložmetēju. Keja satvēra un pacēla ieroci un ķermeni līdz ar to.

Logi bija visai biezi un stipri, taču Keja cerēja, ka smagā ieroča ugunsspēkam tie pretī nenoturēsies. Viņa nospieda gaili, pūloties nedomāt ko ar viņu izdarīs smagie lādiņi, ja tie vienkārši atlēks no bruņustikla.

Stikls eksplodēja, kad tajā ietriecās bruņusitēji lādiņi. Keja virzīja uguni šurpu turpu, līdz bija izveidojies pamatīgs caurums.

Nometusi ieroci, viņa izlēca ārā pa logu. Kritiens bija mazliet virs četriem metriem, Keja piezemējās un pārmeta kūleni, absorbējot triecienu. Tikusi uz kājām viņa metās skriet.

* * *

Sestā termināla lielie logi nebija redzami no kosmoplāna, tāpēc lidmašīnā esošajiem teroristiem vēl nebija ne mazāko aizdomu par to kas norisinājās. Radiosakarus pēc plāna bija paredzēts izmantot minimālā apjomā, un tāpēc ziņu trūkums no termināla nebija ne mazākais iemesls trauksmei.

Kejai diemžēl nebija ne mazāko iespēju to uzzināt. Viss ko viņa zināja, bija ka teroristi uz kosmoplāna borta kuru katru brīdi var iedarbināt spridzekļus, vai arī izlikt viņai lamatas.

Viņa apskrēja ap bagāžas iekraušanas spārna stūri un ieraudzīja milzīgo kosmoplānu. Visas ieejas tajā bija noslēgtas, izņemot vienu netālu no tā astes. Netālu no tās atradās iekāpšanas kāpnes, gandrīz jau pieāķētas. Klusībā pateikusies tiem augstākajiem spēkiem, kas par viņu rūpējās, Keja aizskrēja uz kāpņu pusi.

Ar acu kaktiņu Keja pamanīja ka tālumā sāk mobilizēties kosmoporta drošības spēki, taču tie bija vēl pārāk tālu, lai apdraudētu viņu. Tas būtu gandrīz vai komiski, ja viņu sašautu kāds no kosmoporta apsargiem vai pilsētas kārtības sargiem.

Viņa sasniedza kāpnes un metās augšup pa kāpnēm, pieliekusies. Kaut kur prāta pažobelēs viņa piefiksēja sāpes, ko izraisīja kāju sišanās pret metāliskajiem pakāpieniem, taču tas nekavēja viņu nenolaist acis no lūkas.

Teroriste iznira no tās negaidot un izšāva. Šāviens aizlidoja Kejai virs galvas, apsvilinot kosmoporta plastona segumu. Smagā šautriņa no Kejas pistoles ietriecās sievietei kaklā, sadragājot mugurkaula skriemeļus.

Keja ietriecās sievietē pirms tā novēlās zemē, izmantojot ķermeni kā aizsegu. Turpat aiz muguras viņai stāvēja vīrietis, kas vēl nebija aptvēris kas notiek. Keja pamanīja plazmas šaujamo viņa rokās un izšāva pirms vēl viņa un mirusī teroriste novēlās zemē.

Vīrs tika pasists atpakaļ, kad lādiņš izārdīja viņa vēderu. Atsities pret pelēcīgo kosmoplāna sienas paneli, viņš bez skaņas noslīdēja lejā, atstājot uz pelēkā seguma sarkanu asiņu sliedi.

Keja pielēca kājās un paķēra viņa ieroci. Samazināts modelis, ar iespēju regulēt izkliedes rādiusu. Pacēlusi acis, viņa pamanīja stūrī ierāvušās divas pārbiedētas stjuartes.

"Savāciet ieročus, un sāciet vest ārā cilvēkus!" Keja pavēlēja, tad uzgrieza pārbiedētajam pārītim muguru un metās uz vadības kabīni.

Lidmašīnā nebija pārāk daudz teroristu, pasažierus un apkalpi bija iedzinuši pakļautībā spridzekļa draudi.

Nākamo teroristu Keja atrada trīs sekcijas augstāk. Tiklīdz viņa pamanīja vīrieti, viņa novēlās uz grīdas, pārslēdzot ieroci uz šauru koncentrētu staru. Pretinieks bija modrs, viņš izšāva tiklīdz aģente bija ienākusi nodalījumā. Keja juta, ka kaut kas iecērtas viņai vēderā labajā pusē. Atbildes šāviens trāpīja vīrietim kreisajā plecā.

Viņš izšāva atkaļ, šoreiz neatlaižot gaili. Keja aizvēlās sāņus, ignorējot pasažieru kliedzienus un kādu veiksmīgāku lodi, kas pāršķēla ādu uz viņas gurna, nocentrēja stobru uz pretinieka galvas un izšāva. Kad pārkarsētā plazma izsvilināja asinis un ūdeni šūnās, skats bija kā pēc granātas sprādziena.

Keja pielēca kājās un metās uz priekšu. Viņa uzkliedza kārtējam pavadoņu pulciņam lai tās sāk vest ārā visus pasažierus, un tad jau bija tām garām.

Pirmās klases salona bārā viņa pārsteidza trīs teroristus tukšojam bāra saturu. Pārslēgusi ieroci uz maksimālo izlādi, viņa sadedzināja visus trīs, krēslus zem viņiem, galdu un arī sienu aiz viņu mugurām.

Aizmetusi izlietoto šauteni, Keja atkal izvilka savu pistoli un metās augšup pa kārtējām kāpnēm uz vadības kabīni. Pieliekusies viņa iznira atvērtajās durvīs.

Teroriste turēja ieroci piespiestu pie kapteiņa galvas.

"Met zemē!" viņa ieaurojās.

"Tieši tā!" Keja ironiski atbildēja un izšāva.

Teroristes ierocis sasprāga gabalos, kad Kejas šāviņš izurbās cauri tam ceļā uz viņas galvu. Pāris šķembas iecirtās kapteiņa sejā, taču tās bija tikai skrambas.

"Atver visas izejas! Lai visi pamet kosmoplānu!" Keja pavēlēja.

Otrais pilots paklausīja, un sāka zibenīgi rīkoties ap kontrolēm uz vadības paneļa.

"Vai ar jums viss ir kārtībā?" kapteinis palīdzēja Kejai piecelties kājās.

"Izdzīvošu," Keja paskatījās uz ievainojumu sānos. No tā sūcās ārā asinis, bet varēja būt arī iekšēja asiņošana, visticamāk ka pat smagāka nekā ārējā, viņa nodomāja, piespiežot brūcei plaukstu. "Varēja būt arī ļaunāk."

"Kā?"

"Ja trāpīts būtu kreisajā pusē, es šobrīd jau būtu mirusi no masīvas liesas asiņošanas."

Negaidot kabīnes sienā atvērās avārijas lūka un šņākdama uzpūtās glābšanas šļūce.

"Visas izejas atvērtas, visas avārijas šļūces izlaistas," ziņoja otrais pilots.

"Lieliski, tagad pazūdi no šejienes!"

Keja skatījās, ka otrais pilots satver inženieri un aizšļūc lejup. Sagrābusi teroristes līķi, viņa izlidināja to pa lūku.

"Ko jūs taisieties darīt?" pilots painteresējās, Kejai ieņemot komandiera vietu.

"Aizvākt šo draņķību pēc iespējas tālāk no šejienes," viņa sāka iedarbināt visas kosmoplāna sistēmas. "Vadības tornis, te borts ar bumbu. Pieprasu ārkārtas avārijas pacelšanās atļauju. Verifikācijas kods septiņi, tango, čārlijs, nainers, alfa. Es pārsūtu lidojuma kursa plānu, novāciet no tā visu kustību un brīdiniet kosmosa kontroles vienības, ka drīz šis te draņķis būs viņu problēma." Keja runāja mikrofonā, paralēli ievadot autopilotā programmu un noraidot to kosmoportam.

"Rodžers," komunikatorā atskanēja balss. "Atļauja dota. Dabūjiet to putniņu gaisā."

"Jau darīts," Keja atsaucās, jūtot kā kosmoplāns sāk vibrēt, dzinējiem uzņemot apgriezienus.

"Pēc jums," pilots sacīja, palīdzot Kejai tikt pie durvīm.

"Pateicos," Keja atbildēja, izkāpjot ārā un aizslīdot lejup pa rampu.

* * *

Jurija sāka nodarbināt datoru. Pārslēdzot dzīvības funkciju monitoringu uz sevi, viņa bija ieguvusi tikai dažas sekundes laika. Tiklīdz dators izanalizēs viņas asinsgrupu, rēzus faktoru un citus parametrus, tas izdarīs ļoti pareizu secinājumu ka vairs nav pieslēgts teroristam. Nebija ne mazāko šaubu, kas tādā gadījumā notiks. Vienīgais viņas spēkos šajā brīdī bija tā noslogot sistēmu ar citiem uzdevumiem, lai analizēšanai vairs neatliktu laika.

Jurija sāka palaist visas iespējamās programmas cik ātri vien spēja. Viņa caur modēmu pieslēdzās vietējās bibliotēkas bāzei un sāka lejupielādēt visu, kas tur bija pieejams. Pa ausu galam viņa dzirdēja ložmetēja kārtu un plīstoša stikla šķindu, taču neriskēja pat uz mirkli novērst uzmanību no datora.

Tā kļuva par sava veida ātrumsacīkstēm. Jurija darīja visu iespējamo, lai noslogotu datora procesorus, kamēr tas izveidoja apakšprogrammas lai tiktu galā ar izvirzītajiem uzdevumiem. Par spīti nelielajiem izmēriem, tas izrādījās visai advancēts, un Jurijai nācās nopūlēties ne pa jokam.

Viņa piespieda sevi kaut nedaudz atslēgties un paskatīties uz to kas norisinājās apkārt, kamēr pirksti automātiski turpināja spiest taustiņus. Uz brīdi Jurija atrāva no drukāšanas labo roku, pasniedzās lejup, izrāva no terorista neirālā kontakta interfeisa kabeli un iesprauda to pati savā kontaktā, kamēr kreisā turpināja ievadīt komandas. Meitenes seja pretīgumā saviebās. Tas bija savā ziņā nehigiēniski, un viņa no tiesas nožēloja, ka nebija laika notīrīt kontaktus pirms tā pieslēgties.

Ievainojums sānos vairs neasiņoja, toties tagad tas lika par sevi manīt ar trulām svilinošam sāpēm. Tāpat Jurija ievēroja, ka elpošana paliek arvien smagāka ar katru ieelpu. Viņa tupēja asiņu peļķē, savējo un terorista, kas arī vēl lēni turpināja asiņot. Galva griezās, bija sajūta kā pirms ģīboņa, un gribējās arī izvemties. Šī pilnīgi noteikti nav mana laimīgā diena, viņa nodomāja, pārsūtot uz datoru savās smadzenēs izveidotās un saglabātās programmas papildus noslodzei.

Laikam taču kāds ir atvēris ieeju, Jurija pēc kāda laika nodomāja. Varēja dzirdēt saucienus, kur kāds identificēja sevi kā planētas policijas pārstāvi, mediķu sasaukšanos, kas sāka aprūpēt ievainotos un pieprasīja nestuves, zāles un pārsienamos. Viņas pirksti turpināja spiest pāris taustiņus, kamēr pārējo viņa tagad vadīja caur neirālo saikni, reizes tūkstoš ātrāk kā caur parasto interfeisu.

Jurija jau bija pamēģinājusi atslēgt monitoringa un detonācijas programmas pavisam, taču tās bija iebūvētas jau pašos dzelžos, un nebija nekā daudz, ko viņa te varēja mainīt. Bez tam, adrenalīna dotais spēku pieplūdums un sāpju bloķēšana bija jau beigušies, sāpes bija atpakaļ un Jurija nebija droša ka spēs tā turpināt vēl ilgi. Vienu brīdi likās, ka ārpusē pilnā jaudā ierēcas dzinēji, bet par to viņa nebija droša.

Jurija neievēroja trīs drošības dienesta pārstāvjus, kas pienāca viņai klāt no aizmugures. Leitnante paskatījās uz šokējošo ainu, uz Juriju un uz ķermeni, pie kura viņa bija notupusies, un pabrīnījās, kas gan te notiek.

"Ko pie velna, tu dari?" pēc pāris sekundēm sieviete uzsauca. Jurija pameta uz viņas pusi īsu skatienu, un tad atkal pievērsās datoram. "Es tev uzdevu jautājumu!" Leitnante atkārtoja skaļāk, pienākot Jurijai tuvāk, un viņas dienesta ierocis bija pavērsts pret bruneti.

"Manā kreisajā iekškabatā." Jurija izdvesa. "Mans ID."

Kad kļuva pilnīgi skaidrs, ka neko vairāk viņa nepiebildīs, leitnante pieliecās pie Jurijas no aizmugures un pasniedzās ar roku žaketes iekšpusē. Jurija ignorēja pieskārienu un turpināja muļķot datoru. Leitnante izvilka šauru, plānu ādas kabatas portfeli. Atvērusi to, viņa uzmeta skatienu ID kartei tā iekšpusē.

Izlasījusi tikai pāris pirmos burtus - akronīmu 3WA, leitnante izvilka savu portatīvo datoru un izslidināja karti cauri nolasītājam. Čips uz kartes izrādījās īsts. Nobālusi, viņa pieskārās savam mikrofonam un izsauca komandieri.

* * *

Majoru Forestu šobrīd neviens neriskētu nosaukt par laimīgu cilvēku. Viņam uz rokām bija nokrituši ducis beigtu teroristu, par upuriem civilistu vidū skaidrības vēl nebija, un tikko kāds no viņa leitnantiem bija izsaucis majoru, lai ziņotu par vēl vienu katastrofu.

Savu palīgu pavadīts, majors pienāca pie sievietēm.

"Kas pie velna te notiek?"

Leitnante klusējot pasniedza viņam maku ar apliecību. Forests to izlasīja, nobāla un skaļi nolamājās. Tad ar pūlēm apspiedis sevī paniku un vēlēšanos šobrīd atrasties kaut kur planētas otrā pusē, viņš pieliecās pie Jurijas.

"Ko, pie deviņiem elles lokiem, jūs te darāt? Un man ir uzspļaut tam, ka esat no 3WA!"

Jurija novērtēja situāciju. Viņai bija izdevies mazliet iedzīt datoru stūrī, un neliela atraušanās nespēja kaitēt.

"Šis dators ir iestādīts, lai detonētu lidmašīnā novietotos spridzekļus gadījumā, ja tā saimnieks mirst. Tas jau ir noticis, taču man izdevās pārslēgt monitoringu uz sevi. Šobrīd es pūlos neļaut tam izanalizēt manas asinis un secināt, ka es neesmu viņa saimnieks. Ja tas notiks, notiks eksplozija." Viņa atkal pievērsās datoram.

"Sato?" Fortests uzsauca, izslienoties taisni. "Ko jūs par to domājat?" viņš vērsās pie sava tehniskā padomnieka.

"Visticamāk, ka viņai ir taisnība," masīvais vīrs paziņoja. "Es ieteiktu šobrīd netraucēt ar jautājumiem."

"Labi. Izsauciet uz šejieni ārstu, pirms viņa nomirst," Forests pavēlēja leitnantei.

* * *

Zeks Fess bija jauns gados, taču viens no labākajiem pilsētas glābšanas dienesta mediķiem. Tiklīdz viņš bija saņēmis izsaukumu, viņš skriešus metās uz cilvēku pulciņa pusi. Izgrūdies cauri skatītājiem, Zeks apstājās, pamanījis Juriju. Piespiedis sevi nomierināties, viņš novērtēja visu vēlreiz, profesionālā stilā.

Uz grīdas daudz asiņu, bet vairums no tām droši vien nebija viņējās. Bāla, taču izskatījās, ka meitenes āda no dabas bijusi bāla. Iespējams, atrodas pirmajā šoka stadijā, bet neizskatās tik slikti. Piegājis klāt, viņš notupās uz ceļiem blakus Jurijai, neinteresējoties, ka piezemējies tieši asins peļķes vidū.

"Nu, kā mēs šodien jūtamies?" Zeks mierinošā balsī painteresējās.

Jurija veltīja viņam īsu iznīcinošu skatienu.

Zeks klusi iesmējās, izvilka medicīnisko skaneri un pārslidināja pār viņas ķermeni. Nolasījis rezultātus, viņš nosodoši noklakšķināja mēli.

"Jums vajadzētu atrasties slimnīcā, operāciju zālē," viņš pacēla acis no diagnostikas ekrāna.

"Droši vien, bet šobrīd tas nav iespējams," Jurijas balss bija klusa.

"Laikam jau jums taisnība," Zeks atvēra savu instrumentu somu.

Jurija juta kā tiek pārgrieztas viņas žakete un blūze, lai ārsts piekļūtu ievainojumam. Zeks vēlreiz pārlaida Jurijas sānam skaneri un vērīgāk izlasīja rādītājus. Pleiras apvalks pārdurts, bet plauša tomēr nav skarta. Viņš pārlika pāri brūcei noslēdzošu plāksteri, pievienoja tam gaisa sūkni un atsūca nedaudz gaisa un asiņu no krūšu kurvja. Jurija pateicībā pamāja ar galvu, kad viņas elpošana palika vieglāka.

Zeks ātri tika galā ar pārējiem ievainojumiem, uzpūšot tiem koagulantu, dezinficējošo šķidrumu un tad pārklājot ar steriliem pārsējiem. Tad viņš izņēma no somas divus stimulantu plāksterus un vaicājoši paskatījās uz brīdinājuma uzraksta lielajiem sarkanajiem burtiem.

"Ir kādas problēmas ar narkotikām?" viņš pavaicāja.

"Līdz šim nav bijis," Jurija nenovērsa skatienu no datora.

"Ja es iedošu jums šos te, pēc divām stundām jūs atslēgsities."

"Pēc divām stundām tas vairs nebūs svarīgi."

"Taisnība." Zeks pasniedzās un piestiprināja plāksterus abās pusēs Jurijas kaklam, tieši virs jūga vēnām.

Stimulants iedarbojās ātri. Jurija sāka sajust pirmos efektus gandrīz tūlīt pat. Nogurums aizplūda prom plašā netraucētā straumē, sāpes pazuda kaut kur tālu apziņas nostūros, un radās pārliecība, ka viņa spēs muļķot datoru vēl daudzas stundas. Jurija apzinājās, ka tā ir mānīga sajūta, viņa apzinājās briesmas, ko radīja tāda paļaušanās uz eiforijas sniegto pārliecību, tomēr tik un tā ļāvās šai sajūtai. Galu galā, tas bija viss, kas viņai vēl bija palicis.

Zeks aizvēra savu somu. Viens no sanitāriem pienāca klāt un pasniedza viņam asins pārliešanas plastmasas pudeli, kuru Zeks bija pieprasījis. Ātri pārbaudījis uzraksta atbilstību skanera rādītājiem, Zeks piekabināja pudelei antigravu un palaida lidināties gaisā, tā lai caurspīdīgā padeves caurulīte nokarātos lejup. Pievienojis tai adatu, viņš iesprauda to Jurijas vēnā pie potītes.

To paveicis, Zeks atdeva godu majoram un devās tālāk. Te bija vēl citi cilvēki, kam bija nepieciešama palīdzība.

* * *

Keja noskatījās, kā milzīgais kosmoplāns aizlido augšup debesīs. Viņa cerēja, ka tilpnēs vēl būs palicis pietiekami daudz reaktīvās degvielas, lai lidaparāts sasniegtu orbītu. Turbo rotori gan strādātu tik ilgi, cik ilgi strādātu borta reaktors, proti, gandrīz bezgalīgi, taču atmosfēras augšējos slāņos, kur gaiss palika retināts, to efektivitāte strauji kritās. Tā kā te viņa vairs neko nespēja iespaidot, Keja pagriezās un devās atpakaļ uz terminālu.

Ieejas durvis bija atvērtas, aiztaupot viņai nepieciešamību rāpties augšup pa sienu lai ierāptos iekšā pa logu.

Iegājusi terminālā, Keja nozibināja savu apliecību drošības dienesta pārstāvim zem deguna un pagāja garām cilvēku pūlim, kas sagaidīja no lidmašīnas nokāpušos.

"Neuztraucieties," viņai aiz muguras atskanēja balss. "Ar jums viss būs kārtībā."

Apgriezusies Keja pamanīja sev blakus jaunu vīrieti ar medicīnisko skaneru. Viņš pārslidināja ierīci pār viņas augumu, tad pieskārās mikrofonam un pieprasīja šurp nestuves.

"Ko tu dari?" Keja iešņācās.

"Neuztraucieties, mēs parūpēsimies par jums," vīrietis uzlika rokas uz Kejas pleciem un papūlējās noguldīt viņu uz sanitāru piegādātajām nestuvēm.

"Kurš par tevi parūpēsies?" Keja izlocījās no viņa tvēriena. "Vienkārši uzpūt brūcēm koagulantu un izsniedz man stimulatorus, lai es varētu vēl nostāvēt kādas stundas divas trīs."

Zeks paskatījās skanera ekrānā, tad atkal pacēla acis uz rudmati. Iekšēja asiņošana, izskatās, ka nedaudz ir skartas aknas, vairāki ievainojumi, un neliels šoks. Tomēr arī viņa neizskatījās nemaz tik slikti. Piekāris skaneri pie jostas, Zeks atvēra somu.

"Gadījumā nepazīstat kādu ļoti pievilcīgu sievieti, brūni mati, zilas acis, un tikpat ietiepīga kā jūs?" viņš izņēma pārsējus.

"Kur ir Jurija?" Keja paslēja rokas uz augšu, ļaujot viņam strādāt.

"Es aizvedīšu jūs pie viņas, tiklīdz būšu pabeidzis."

* * *

"Mums ir pavēlēts karāties te orbītā?" kapteine Fauna Kelsora pārjautāja, pārsteigta par otrā pilota paziņoto.

"Tas ir tas, ko viņi teica," otrais pilots saskatījās ar viņu.

"Kāda velna pēc?"

"To viņi neteica."

"Lieliski. Un kas ir ar to milzīgo koridoru, ko viņi izveidojuši tam Boingam 33SSSP?"

"Arī to viņi neteica."

"Vienkārši lieliski. Mums te jāmarinējas tikai tāpēc, ka kaut kāds galaktikas diženais vēlas sev pacelšanās koridoru reizes desmit lielāku nekā normāli nepieciešams. Piedrāzt viņus!" Fauna atvēra vadības pults apkalpošanas paneli un izvilka mikroshēmu plātni. Ass sitiens ar to pa pults malu, un tad plātne tika ievietota atpakaļ. "Man liekas, mums ir problēmas ar radio. Mēs izpildīsim nolaišanās procedūru tieši tā, kā par to ziņojām savā pēdējā ziņojumā."

"Klausos, kundze," otrais pilots pasmaidīja. Viņi bija izpildījuši šo triku jau agrāk, un viņš īpaši nesatraucās par sekām.

Delta formas kosmoplāna divpadsmit milzīgie dzinēji uzliesmoja, un tas sāka bremzēšanu pirms ieiešanas atmosfērā.

* * *

Penss Sanderss vēroja, kā viens no milzīgajiem pasažieru laineriem uzsāk nolaišanās procedūru. Tad viņa skatiens atkal pievērsās pulkstenim vadības paneļa centrā. Vēl bija atlikušas desmit minūtes, pirms piegādes termiņš būs nokavēts. Vienīgais veids kā mazai neatkarīgai kompānijai bija iespējams sacensties ar milzīgajām transporta kompānijām, bija piedāvāt vislabāko un visprecīzāko piegāžu servisu. Viņš vienmēr bija veicis visas piegādes precīzi laikā.

Atslēdzis radio, Sanderss pieskārās vadības kontrolēm. Pie velna, viņš samaksās to sasodīto soda naudu, klientu uzticība bija daudz dārgāka un svarīgāka.

Stūrainā un kā mežonīgs zvērs ātrā brīvā tirgoņa dzinēji iegailējās blāvā zilā gaismā, un tas sekoja pirmajam kuģim.

* * *

Kapteinim Dengam Bišopam šis bija pirmais lidojums komandiera amatā. Sakostiem zobiem viņš vēroja, kā milzīgais delta formā izveidotais kosmoplāns dodas lejup. Tas, ka tas piederēja konkurējošai rēderejai, bija tas, kas galu galā lika viņam ignorēt transporta kontroles vadības rīkojumu saglabāt orbītu. Galu galā, arī viņam bija vēlēšanas izdarīt nolaišanos precīzi pēc grafika, ja ne ātrāk. Kapteiņa roka pasniedzās un izslēdza radio.

"Klark, tiklīdz mēs būsim nolaidušies, parūpējies, lai kaut kas ar mūsu sakaru iekārtu nebūtu kārtībā," Dengs paskatījās uz savu inženieri, kas apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu. "Diāna, parūpējieties, lai mēs nepieejam pārāk tuvu tam 3SP kas dodas augšup."

"Klausos!" stūrmane atsaucās, jau izplānojot kursu.

"Gatava, Keit?" Dengs pagriezās pret otro pilotu.

"Kā vienmēr."

"Tad laižamies lejā."

* * *

Transporta kontrole ne uz reiz saprata, ka trīs kuģi ir devušies lejup par spīti aizliegumam. Kad viņi to saprata un nosūtīja ziņojumu par spridzekli augšup kāpjošajā lainerī, visi trīs jau bija atslēguši radio. Kontroles maiņas vadītājs pateicās augstākajai varai par to, ka neviens cits kuģis pēc paziņojuma vairs pat nemēģināja sekot pirmo triju piemēram, un tad nosūtīja lejup uz planētu zemes kontrolei ziņojumu par to, ko sagaidīt. Pēc tam viņš izvilka no atvilktnes kuņģa tablešu paciņu un iebēra mutē veselu sauju.

* * *

"Kā tev klājas, Jurij?" Keja pietupās blakus partnerei.

"Ak, vienkārši ideāli. Kur atrodas tas draņķa kosmoplāns?"

"Manisprāt, šobrīd ir virs okeāna un turpina celties augšup."

"'Eņģelis' šobrīd jau būtu atklātā kosmosā..." Jurijas balsī varēja nojaust stresu un mazliet baiļu pieskaņas.

"Tiesa, bet ko var gribēt no nožēlojama civilā modeļa. Masas un paātrinājuma attiecība ir pilnīgi nožēlojama."

"Cik vēl ilgi, līdz tas būs kosmosā?"

"Aptuveni desmit minūtes, es teiktu, bet es neesmu droša. Tu varēsi tik ilgi noturēties?"

"Varbūt."

"Tu vari uzspridzināt viņu jau tagad. Tas ir tālu prom virs okeāna."

"Ja nu viņi tur ir iebāzuši ķīmiskos vai bioloģiskos ieročus? Katrā gadījumā, kosmosā tas būtu daudz drošāk."

"Tu to spēsi."

"Es ceru."

Keja neko vairs nepiebilda, ļaujot Jurijai koncentrēties uz viņas darbu.

* * *

Kāda jauna sieviete pieskrēja pie majora Foresta un klusi sāka kaut ko viņam stāstīt. Pamanījusi majora sejas izteiksmi, Keja piecēlās kājās un pievienojās nelielajam pūlim, kas bija ap viņiem salasījies.

"Kas notiek?" rudmate painteresējās, pagrūžot malā vienu no majora palīgiem, lai piekļūtu tuvāk jaunpienācējai.

"Pirms divām minūtēm trīs lidaparāti iegāja kosmoplānam atvēlētajā pacelšanās logā," sieviete atbildēja, pieņemot, ka Kejai ir visas tiesības saņemt prasīto informāciju.

"Cik ilgi līdz pārtveršanas brīdim?" Keja aši pajautāja.

"Minūtes divas."

"Nolādēts."

"Viņus nevar izsaukt pa radio?" Forests dusmās iešņācās.

"Neviens no kuģiem neatbild. Ja viņi būtu uztvēruši to, ko mēs viņiem noraidām, viņi nekavējoties būtu mainījuši kursu."

Keja pagriezās un devās atpakaļ pie Jurijas.

"Mums ir problēmas," viņa pieliecās partnerei.

"Vai tas būtu kaut kas jauns?" Jurijas balss bija saspringusi.

"Trīs kuģi iegāja pacelšanās logā, ko es izveidoju. Ņemot vērā to sprāgstvielu apjomu, kas varētu būt uz klāja, kā arī EMP ģeneratorus, viņiem kapitāli nepaveiksies, ja tas draņķis uzies gaisā kamēr viņi ir tam tuvumā."

"Cik ilgi?"

"Aptuveni minūte un vēl mazliet, iekams viņi sasniegs viens otru, un vēl aptuveni minūte, lai viņi pagūtu atstāt tiešās iznīcināšanas rādiusu."

"Es nedomāju, ka spēšu vēl tik ilgi noturēties," Jurijas acis dedzināja tajās satecējušie sviedri, muskuļus no nekustīgās pozas sāka raut krampji, roka gar naža atstāto brūci nepatīkami svila un drudžainā taustiņu spiešana tai par labu nenāca.

"Pamēģini," Keja uzlika plaukstu uz Jurijas pleca un maigi saspieda.

"Atvainojiet," Sato piesēda blakus Kejai. Viņam rokās bija instrumenti datora labošanai.

"Ko tu vēl esi sadomājis darīt?" Keja nikni noprasīja.

"Es taisos izvilkt no datora pāris čipus."

"Tas ir, tu domā, ka taisies to darīt," draudi Kejas balsī bija pilnīgi neslēpti.

"Viņš taisās gan," majora Foresta dienesta ierocis bija pavērsts pret Keju.

"Apvienotās Galaktikas likumdošana, četrdesmit septītais pants, trešā sekcija, kas attiecas uz TrīsDabljūĀ lauka aģentiem. Es esmu augstākā dienesta pakāpē kā jūs, major." Keja brīdinoši paziņoja.

"Tikai tad, ja jūs atrodaties šeit speciālā 3WA uzdevumā. Sato izņems no datora paralēlos procesorus, kas palēninās to verķi tik ļoti, ka tas detonēs sprāgstvielas uz nākamo nedēļas nogali. Viņš to dara pēc manas pavēles, un jūs iejaucaties uz šīs planētas ar likumu pilnvarota policijas virsnieka rīcībā."

Keja apsvēra iespēju tikt galā ar majoru un viņa palīgiem, taču tūlīt pat atmeta to. Viņa pakāpās atpakaļ, dodot Sato iespēju ķerties pie lietas.

"Mana partnere un es ar šo oficiāli paziņojam, ka esam pret šādu rīcību," Keja skaļi paziņoja. Ja tevi māc šaubas, piesedz sev asti, viņa nodomāja.

"Pieņemts un fiksēts," Forests atsaucās.

"Es to nedarītu..." Jurija nočukstēja, kad Sato atvēra paneli datora sānos.

* * *

Fauna paskatījās uz instrumentiem, kas rādīja viņu paejam garām otrajai lidmašīnai. Viņa atradās uz pašas pacelšanās loga ārējās robežas un ne mazākajā mērā nesatraucās par turbulenci, ko viņas kosmoplāns varētu radīt, un tās iespaidu uz otro kuģi. Fauna pat pašūpoja sava lainera spārnus salūtā, taču stipri šaubījās, ka otrais pilots to pamanītu, pat ja viņš lietotu attēla palielinātājus. Tomēr viņa to vienalga izdarīja, vairāk pati sev.

Tiklīdz viņi bija garām, Fauna atkal ieslēdza dzinējus uz pilnu jaudu, traucoties uz lejā gaidošo pilsētu.

* * *

"Man nospļauties, ko tu darītu vai nedarītu," majors Forests ieaurojās. "Sato, ķeries klāt."

Tehniķis iesniedzās datorā ar mikro knaiblītēm un ātri izvilka sešus čipus. Jurija juta kā dators viegli salīgojas, bet neko citu. Tomēr viņas vēderā sāka augt auksts baiļu kamols. Muļķi, viņa nodomāja, tomēr spēka patiešām pārskaisties vairs nebija.

* * *

Penns tikko ievēroja otro kuģi pašaujamies viņam garām. Visa viņa uzmanība bija veltīta pulkstenim vadības paneļa centrā, aprēķinot nolaišanos līdz pat sekundes desmitdaļām. Viņš mazliet samazināja ātrumu, pietuvojoties otrajam kosmoplānam, un tad atkal paātrinājās.

* * *

"Velns," Jurija izdvesa un sāka strādāt ātrāk.

"Kas?" Sato apjucis iesaucās.

"Datorsistēma tikko sabruka. Visi palikušie resursi darbojas tikai uz iebūvētajām funkcijām, proti, monitoringu un asinsanalīzi."

"Ko mēs darīsim?" Sato balsī jaudās panika. Majors Forests bija nobālis. Keja iekoda mēlē, lai neizsauktos kaut ko līdzīgu 'es taču teicu'.

Jurija ignorēja visu apkārt notiekošo. Tagad viņa vairs nespēja atturēt datoru no analīžu veikšanas, bet varbūt ka viņai izdosies panākt, lai tas nolasītu to, ko viņa vēlētos.

* * *

Dengam nācās drastiski samazināt sava kosmoplāna ātrumu un veikt asu pagriezienu, viņi bija pārāk tuvu augšupejošajam kosmoplānam. Kad tas, dzinējiem strādājot ar pilnu jaudu, rēkdams pašāvās viņiem garām, turbulence smagi sašūpoja viņa kosmoplānu. Kuņas bērni, viņš nodomāja, izlīdzinot kuģi un tad atkal piedeva jaudu dzinējiem.

* * *

"Tas analizē asinsainu," Keja skatījās pār Jurijas plecu. "Ko tu neteiksi, viņam arī ir A pozitīvais tips. Tagad, kādas būtu izredzes, ka sakristu vēl kādi asins sastāva parametri..." Keja jau bija atmetusi visam ar roku, viņas ar partneri bija izdarījušas visu, kas bija viņu spēkos, un pat vairāk, tikai lai pašās beigās viens idiots visu salaistu grīstē. Viņa atkal paskatījās uz nelielo ekrānu. "Es nespēju tam noticēt!" viņa izdvesa, "Viss sakrīt!"

Jurija strādāja ātrāk kā vēl nekad, aizstājot datus un bloķējot analizatoru. Viņa jau bija tik tuvu, bet tad tas viss sabruka. Stress, ievainojumi, nogurums, Sato nodarītie bojājumi, tas viss bija sazvērējies pret viņu.

"Tik tuvu," Jurija klusi nočukstēja.

"Nē!" Keja iešņācās. Datora ekrāns uzliesmoja sarkanā trauksmes signālā, kad tas konstatēja atšķirības.

"SPRIDZINĀŠANAS PROGRAMMA AKTIVIZĒTA. SIGNĀLS ATSLĒGTS," pārslīdēja pāri ekrānam. Dažas sekundes vēlāk parādījās otrs uzraksts. "SPRIDZEKLIS DETONĒJIS." Keja padomāja, ka detonators bija sūtījis signālu atpakaļ uz datoru. Signālu, kas pārtrūka, kad kosmoplāns eksplodēja.

* * *

"Kas pie velna tas bija?" Fauna izsaucās, kad kaut kas satricināja viņas vadīto kosmoplānu. Vairākas sistēmas atslēdzās, bet tad nostartēja dublējošās.

"Sensori norāda, ka netālu notikusi eksplozija un masīva EPM izlāde, taču radiācijas nav," paziņoja viņas navigators.

"Sasodīts. Labi, salabojiet radio un noskaidrojiet, kur mēs esam iekūlušies. Man šķiet, mēs nupat kā pieļāvām lielu kļūdu. Vai ir kādi bojājumi?"

"Viss darbojas normas robežās," atsaucās inženieris.

"Paldies visuaugstākajam par nelielu žēlastību. Labi, laidīsim šo putniņu zemē."

* * *

Penns tik tikko ievēroja eksploziju. Visas viņa sistēmas bija ekranētas pret EMP un viss viņa kuģis bija būvēts lai izturētu krietni vien lielākas pārslodzes kā attāls sprādziens. Piefiksējis sensoru ziņojumu, viņš ieslēdza radio, paskatījās pulkstenī un ierēķināja jauno situāciju savā ierašanās laikā. Joprojām vēl pieļaujamā termiņa robežās. Viss kārtībā.

* * *

Dengs Bišops sajutās tā, it kā milža roka būtu iecirtusi viņa lidmašīnai pliķi. Tās sistēmas, kas neatslēdzās sprādziena trieciena rezultātā, izsita no ierindas EPM, līdz ar lielāko daļu dublējošos sistēmu.

"Kas pie velna..." viņš tik tikko spēja sadzirdēt pats sevi, kad pārējā komanda izkliedza savus ziņojumus. "Klusumu!" Dengs pavēlēja. "Diāna, kas notika?"

"Neesmu droša, radars un pārējie sensori visi ir atslēgušies!"

"Klark, ko tu vari pateikt?"

"Mēs esam smagā stāvoklī, kaptein. Lielāka daļa sistēmu ir izslēgušās uz visiem laikiem, ir zaudēta strukturālā integritāte, dzinēji nedarbojas, un mums trūkst puses labā spārna."

"Labi," Dengs pastiepās uz priekšu un ievadīja datorā kodu. "Klark, katapultējiet pasažieru nodalījumu."

Inženieris pamāja un ievadīja kodu savā terminālā, tad pastiepa roku lejup un satvēra lielu gredzenu. Viņš asi parāva to, apzinoties, ka pasažieru salona sadalīšanās liks sairt driskās tam, kas vēl bija palicis pāri no kosmoplāna. Pasažieri un stjuartes izdzīvos. Ekipāža ies bojā.

Nekas nenotika.

"Katapultēšanās sistēmas atteikums." Klarks ziņoja.

"Ko? Katapultēšanās nekad neatsaka," Dengs gandrīz vai iekrita panikā tur un tepat uz vietas, pirms piespieda sevi nomierināties. "Cik ilgi, iekams mēs izspridzināsim katapultēšanās lādiņus ar rokām?"

"Es pat neesmu pārliecināts, ka tas vispār ir iespējams," Klarks notrausa no pieres sviedru lāsītes. "Mazākais, minūtes divdesmit."

"Pārāk ilgi. Labi, te ir mans plāns. Klark, darbojies ap katapultēšanas sistēmām, paskaties, vai nevari to iedarbināt. Keit, pacenties iedarbināt lidojuma vadības sistēmas. Diāna, palīdzi viņai. Es darbošos ar pārējām sistēmām. Ja mēs spēsim iedarbināt pietiekami daudz sistēmu, mēs piespiedīsim kuģi pacelties un iziesim uz zemo orbītu atmosfēras augšējos slāņos. Tur ķersimies pie pasažieru nodalījuma atdalīšanas, un varbūt kāds noorganizēs glābšanas operāciju."

"Klausos," komanda korī atsaucās.

Dengs sāka drudžaini rīkoties, pūloties palaist dublējošās, vai pat triplējošās sistēmas. Varēja jau būt vēl ļaunāk, viņš pie sevis nodomāja. Vismaz mēs neesam iegājuši grīstē, vai kā tamlīdzīgi. Mums vēl ir izdevība.

"Jūs ziniet, ka tas prasīs vismaz piecas minūtes," Katrīna sacīja, pat nepaceļot galvu no savas darba stacijas. "Vai mums ar to pietiks?"

"Tas ir uz robežas," Dengs atbildēja, pēc tam kad bija galvā novērtējis ātrumu, ar kādu viņi bija devušies uz priekšu, un vietējo gravitāciju. "Ļoti tuvu uz robežas."

* * *

Jurija gausi izvilka interfeisa kabeli no kontakta aiz auss un ļāva tam nokrist uz zemē blakus gulošā ķermeņa. Viņa veltīja Forestam iznīcinošu skatienu, taču majors to nepamanīja.

"Kas notiek?" viņš pratināja sievieti no kontroles torņa.

"Mēs to nezinām," sieviete ar vienu roku turēja pie auss piespiestu raidītāju. "Sprādziens ir sarīkojis īstu elli sakaru kanālos."

Jurija atspiedās ar rokām no grīdas, Keja palīdzēja viņai piecelties.

"Un man tā patika šis tērps," Jurija paskatījās uz drēbēm, kas biaj piesūkušās ar asinīm, uz griezumiem un plīsumiem.

"Mēs piesūtīsim rēķinu BCLV," Keja apsolīja.

Jurija pasmaidīja un tad devās uz lielo termināla logu pusi, lidojošajam asins pārlejamajam velkoties nopakaļ. Asins plūsmai atgriežoties viņas kājās, viņas gaita palika stabila. Keja sekoja partnerei.

Jurija piegāja pie avārijas līdzekļu skapīša un paraustīja durvis. Aizslēgtas. Viņa brīdi pētīja metāliskās durvis, skatoties pēc magnētiskā atslēgas nolasītāja, laikam jau viņas domas bija sapinušās un nogurušas, un īsti nebija skaidrs ko tagad darīt.

"Atļauj man," Keja paziņoja, pabīdot Juriju malā. Viņa izvilka savu pistoli un ar diviem šāvieniem sadragāja atslēgu. Vairāki cilvēki iekliedzās, un daudzi pagriezās un veltīja rudmatei naida pilnus skatienus, dusmojoties par sagrauto miera un glābiņa ilūziju. Keja tos laida gar ausīm, pakāpjoties malā un ļaujot Jurijai atvērt skapīti.

Jurija izņēma no skapīša attēla pastiprinātāju pāri, kas atradās tuvu pašai apakšai un nebija Kejas šāveinu sabojāts, pasniedza Kejai, un pati paņēma nākamo pāri.

Viņas piegāja pie atvērtā loga un sāka skatīties debesīs, meklējot kosmoplānus, kam drīz bija jāparādās.

Citi pievienojās viņām. Majors Forests ar palīgiem, sieviete no kosmoostas kontroles torņa, kas ziņoja, ka sakari joprojām nav atjaunojušies. Zeks iekārtojās starp Keju un Juriju, un pavadīja laiku daudz vairāk vērojot viņas nekā debesis, baidoties, ka kuru katru brīdi kāda no viņām sabruks.

Keja pirmā pamanīja saules gaismu atstarojoties no pretberzes pārklājuma. Viņa pieskārās Jurijai un abas pagriezās, lai vērotu tuvojošos kosmoplānu. Tas izskatījās neskarts un tuvojās ātri un precīzi. Keja ar atzinību vēroja, kā pilots nevainojami dzēš paātrinājumu un augstumu. Kosmoplāns maigi pieskārās skrejceļam un aizripoja pa to uz termināla pusi.

"Tas ir kapteiņa Kelsora kuģis," sieviete no kontroltorņa sacīja.

Tūlīt pēc tam parādījās arī mazais kravas transports. Pilots mirkli pirms nolaišanās pārslēdzās uz antigraviem un nolaidās tieši blakus vairākiem furgoniem. Jurija pasmaidīja, vērojot ka izkraušana sākās gandrīz turpat uz vietas. Bizness turpinājās kā parasti.

Viņa atkal pavērsa attēla pastiprinātājus pret debesīm un pamanīja trešo kuģi, vēl vienu kosmoplānu. Aiz muguras Jurija izdzirdēja vairākus cilvēkus pateicamies kas nu kuram par to, ka visiem kuģiem ir izdevies izsprukt sveikā. Jurijas starp viņiem nebija.

Viņa palielināja izšķiršanas spēju, līdz attēls, ko viņa redzēja, bija teju pilnībā datora izveidots. Kaut ko saprast bija grūti, tomēr Jurija varēja secināt, ka kuģis ir smagi cietis. Tā nolaišanās bija tik tikko kontrolēta, un tāpat bija skaidrs, ka dzinēji nedarbojas.

Jurija ļāva pastiprinātājam noslīdēt un palikt karājoties siksniņā, saskatoties ar Keju. Keja pamāja ar galvu, arī viņa bija to sapratusi. Jurija atkal pacēla pastiprinātājus un turpināja vērot kosmoplāna tuvošanos.

Keja izmantoja pastiprinātājā iemontēto miniatūro datoru lai projicētu kosmoplāna kursu. Saskaņā ar datora aprēķiniem, kosmoplānam bija jānogāžas džungļos piecus kilometrus no pilsētas.

Negaidīta rosība pie nolaišanās lauka malas piesaistīja viņas uzmanību un Keja pagrieza pastiprinātājus uz to pusi.

Tur tika izbīdītas zeme-gaiss tipa raķešu starta platformas. Labāk notriekt lidmašīnu, nekā ļaut tai ietriekties pilsētā. Keja novērtēja raķetes un nosprieda, ja kosmoplāns tiešām draudēja aizķert pilsētu, tās būs jāizšauj pavisam drīz vai arī nekas vairs nebūs līdzēts. Tai pat laikā viņai bija prieks, ka tā nav viņa, kas šobrīd sēdēja ar roku uz palaišanas slēdža. Ellīgs darbs - notriekt lidmašīnu pilnu ar pasažieriem.

* * *

"Dzinēji gatavi darbam. Man tā šķiet." Katrīna ziņoja.

"Katapultēšanās sistēma joprojām nestrādā." Klarks izsaucās.

"Labi," Dengs paskatījās uz savu komandu. "Mēs to paveiksim pa grūtāko ceļu. Visi savās vietās."

Viņš paliecās uz priekšu un sāka ievadīt dzinēju palaišanas komandas. Kāds neatlaidīgi dauzīja pa durvīm uz pilota kabīni. Dengs ignorēja sitienus, tāpat kā visu šo laiku. Kosmoplāns notrīsēja, un Dengs apmierināti pamāja ar galvu.

"Dzinēji darbojas!" Klarks ziņoja.

Dengs pārslēdza bremzēšanas dzinējus uz īsiem darbības impulsiem katras četras sekundes, ar pūlēm apspiežot vēlēšanos iedarbināt tos pilnā jaudā - pašreizējā stāvoklī tie saplosītu kuģi gabalos. Izmantojot manevrēšanas dzinējus un vēl palikušās vadības plaknes, kapteinis sāka izvest kuģi no straujā pikējuma lejup. Pēc visiem aprēķiniem, tam vajadzēja būt uz robežas, viņi pārlidotu pāri pilsētai tik tikko neaizķerot augstāko debesskrāpju jumtus.

"Dzinēji pārkarst!" Klarks brīdināja.

"Dari kaut ko!" Dengs uzkliedza.

* * *

"Viņi sāk izlīdzināt lidojumu," izsaucās majors Forests.

Keja un Jurija pagriezās atpakaļ un sāka novērot kosmoplānu, skatoties kā tas lēnām izlīdzina lidojumu. Tad viņas abas reizē pamanīja raksturīgās dzinēju atteikuma pazīmes. Dažas sekundes likās, ka tie tomēr atsāks darboties, bet tad divi labajā pusē esošie eksplodēja.

"Tagad tas ietrieksies pilsētā," Keja nopūtās. Kosmoplāns bija atguvis pietiekami daudz augstuma lai trāpītu pa pilsētu.

Viņa kopā ar Juriju pagriezās pret zenītraķešu palaišanas iekārtām un redzēja, kā raķetes aiztraucas ārā no vadulām pretī krītošajam kosmoplānam.

"Par vēlu," Jurija sacīja. "Viņām nepietiks laika nofiksēties uz mērķi."

Raķetes pašāvās garām kosmoplānam tikai pāris metru attālumā. Pa to laiku kamēr tās nobremzēja un apgriezās, bija jau par vēlu.

Kā sastinguši visi vēroja, kā milzīgais kosmoplāns nenovēršami tuvojās. Tad to skatienam aizsedza pilsētas celtnes. Vēl pēc brīža visa pilsēta notrīcēja, tam ietriecoties un eksplodējot kaut kur zemākajos līmeņos.

* * *

Keja un Jurija ignorēja trauksmes sirēnas un panikā kaut kur skrienošos cilvēkus, kas nebija vēl aptvēruši, ka šoreiz ir pilnīgā drošībā. Atstājušas terminālu, viņas devās uz nelielo kosmoplānu, kas gaidīja uz skrejceļa.

Pasažieru kuģis bija ietriecies dziļi ceturtajā līmenī, gandrīz līdz pat centram, izplatot liesmas arī uz trešo un piekto līmeņi. Postījumi visticamāk ierobežosies ar šiem trim.

Viņas jau bija gandrīz sasniegušas savu kosmoplānu, kad aizelsies no aizmugures pie viņām pieskrēja Zeks.

"Ko vēl jūs abas esat ieplānojušas? Jums vajadzētu atrasties slimnīcā!"

"'Valkīrijai' ir vairāk nekā pieklājīgs slimnieku apkopes centrs," Jurija atbildēja.

"Un kā būs ar Forestu, viņš noteikti vēlēsies jūs nopratināt, un viņš nebūs vienīgais."

"Forests ir idiots, un mums nav laika ko tērēt sarunām ar idiotiem. Kas attiecas uz pārējiem, viņi var sakontaktēties ar mums caur oficiāliem TrīsDabljūĀ kanāliem," Keja atcirta.

"Mums nav ne mazākā iemesla šeit aizkavēties," Jurija ieturēja neitrālu toni, viņai patika jaunais dakteris.

Pēc dažām sekundēm Zeks pamāja ar galvu.

"Piesargiet sevi," viņš uzsauca, apgriezās un aizskrēja uz avārijas dienesta transportu. Ceturtajā līmenī viņu gaidīja darbs.

* * *

"Jauks cilvēks," Jurija pagriezās un ievadīja atvēršanas kodu panelī blakus lūkai.

"Tā varētu teikt," Keja pakāpās atpakaļ, ļaujot izbīdīties kāpnītēm.

"Domā, mums par šo te sanāks nepatikšanas?" Jurija sāka rāpties augšup.

"Kāpēc?" Keja apstājās uz sliekšņa, lai paskatītos uz dūmu mākoņiem, kas pacēlās no apakšējiem līmeņiem. "Tā taču nebija mūsu vaina." Un viņa aizvēra lūku.

* * *

Cruel Hard, Death's cast in your eyes,  
Ripping and tearing and looking to die.  
Hard as a knife, Sharp as a thought.  
Death in a dress with love to be bought.

S. Hagen u8842885@muss.cis.McMaster.ca


End file.
